


Miss You

by Sams_Girl441



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilty Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad Dean, Sam Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Girl441/pseuds/Sams_Girl441
Summary: Dean misses Sammy and remembers everything he'll never see again.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of Supernatural fanfiction where Sammy dies. Wow, and he's my favorite.

I drove down the faded black pavement, heat waves shimmering in the distance. Every time I looked in the passenger seat my heart broke a little more, remembering that he was no longer there. Every time I looked I kept expecting to see him, head leaned against the window, his giant body folded almost in half. Kept expecting to look over and see his hazel eyes, sparkling with laughter as he told me to turn the music down. Every time I looked my eyes stung with the threat of tears, remembering why he wasn’t there. Remembering that this time there was no coming back. Remembering that my little brother was dead, and he was dead because of me. He died saving my ass. Again. And I will never be able to forget that fact. I will never forget him. I will always miss those hazel eyes, that always seemed to shimmer with tears. When he laughed his whole body moved, as if his laugh created an earthquake within him. I will never forget the unwavering faith he had in me. Even when I had stopped believing in him. The fact that no matter what I did, no matter what I said, he always came back. And most of all, I will never forget that no matter what I did, nothing, nothing destroyed my little brothers love for me. No matter how hard I tried, he was there until the end. And that is why, that is why Sammy is dead. That is why he isn’t coming back, he loved me too much to survive. That is a guilt I will carry around with me for the rest of my life. 


End file.
